Anakin Skywalker
For his alternate Dark Lord counterpart, see Darth Vader |born = 42 BBY|alias = * Darth Vader (Sith lord name; formerly) * Ani (by Shmi, Padmé and Qui-Gon Jinn) * The Chosen One * Commander Skywalker * General Skywalker * Skyguy (by Ahsoka) * Young Skywalker|title = * Jedi Padawan''Star Wars'' Episode I The Phantom Menace * Jedi Knight Revenge of the Sith * General in the Grand Army of the Republic Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 series|family = * Padmé Amidala (wife) * Luke Skywalker (son) * Mia Skywalker (daughter) * Padmé Skywalker-Solo (granddaughter) * Winter Skywalker-Solo (granddaughter) * Leia Organa (daughter) * Han Solo (son-in-law) * Shmi Skywalker-Lars (mother) * Cliegg Lars (step-father) † * Owen Lars (stepbrother † * Beru Whitesun Lars (stepsister-in-law) † * Ruwee Naberrie (father-in-law) * Jobal Naberrie (mother-in-law) * Sola Naberrie (sister-in-law) * Darred Janren (brother-in-law) * Ryoo Naberrie (niece * Pooja Naberrie (nieces)|skin = Fair|height = 1.88 meters|species = Human|master(s) = * Qui-Gon Jinn (informal Jedi Master) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) * Darth Sidious (Sith Master)|apprentice(s) = * Ahsoka Tano (First Padawan)9 * Mia Skywalker (Daughter/Second Padawan) * Inquisitorius}}Anakin Skywalker i's a force-sensitive male, the son of Shmi Skywalker, a former Jedi Knight, father of Luke Skywalker, Mia Skywalker and Leia Organa and the main antagonist of the first two ''Twist of Fate series ''and one of the main characters in ''The Force Awakens. Anakin was brought to Tatooine when he was three years old. There he and his mother were sold as slaves. There they were sold to the Hutt Gardula Besadii. Anakin wanted to leave Tatooine as the Hutt's slave and sometime go to Coruscant in the distant future. Their master lost them in a bet to Watto, who took a liking into Anakin Skywalker, becoming his favorite slave. He later married Senator Padme Amidala and had twins with her, but to his knowledge, only Luke Skywalker existed. Three years later, Anakin and Padme were expecting another child. However Anakin's nightmare of losing his wife and a child returned, and Anakin believed he'd lose both Padme and the unborn child and leave Luke fatherless. He was manipulated and choked his pregnant wife. Appearances ''Return of the Jedi'' Refusing to see his son and daughter and wife die, with Mia's help, they defeat Palpatine and Anakin returns. It is also learned that Vader's suit was only for show and that he survives without it. Padme and Skywalker are reunited again, no matter if he is behind a mask and they kiss passionately. They return to the celebrations with Anakin promising to take on Mia as his padawan. Description Relationships with other Characters Luke Skywalker Anakin had to be good for his son, mostly because he loved Luke and reminded him of himself when Anakin was a child. However, Anakin fell to the dark side in fear of losing his son, unknowingly his unborn daughter, and wife. He intended to retrieve Luke after becoming Vader, but found him and Padmé gone. Therefor, Luke was taken to Tatooine with his mother and his newborn sister to live with Owen Lars and his wife, Beru. Vader lost all thoughts of Luke and believed him dead. Luke also forgot his father due to him being only three years old. Mia Skywalker Anakin first learn of Mia's existence after the fact her brother destroyed the first Death Star and learned both their last names. As Darth Vader, he began to believe that Mia would become a powerful ally, but as Anakin Skywalker, Anakin loves his daughter hte way she is and doesn't try to change her. Equipment/Possessions His most valued possession was his lightsaber. Anakin had three Lightsabers over the course of the series. He at first has a blue bladed lightsaber. He briefly uses Obi Wan Kenobi's green saber when being attacked by Darth Tyrannus , then known as Count Dooku. Anakin later had a second lightsaber that was also colored Blue before Obi-Wan stole the lightsaber and would later give it to Luke Skywalker. The sword would be lost until Winter Solo, known as Rey at the time, would find it. Powers and Abilities 'Light side of the Force: ' Being the chosen one, Anakin was immensely powerful in the Force. '''He used it for defensive instead of Offensive. However, sometimes Anakin would feel pulled to the darkside, but tried getting out of it every time. He eventually was able to come back to the light side and defeat Palpatine. Telekinesis Anakin utilized Telekinesis as either offensive or defense. Force push Anakin utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. Force pull Anakin utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. Force choke Anakin utilized Force choke to either weaken or intimidate his opponents. Force Throw Anakin utilized Force Throw to cause objects, and even individuals, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. Force Grip Anakin utilized Force Grip to lifted his opponents off the ground and into the air; to immobilize them. Force Crush Vader utilized Force Crush to crush objects or droids. Mind trick Anakin utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. Taming beasts Anakin utilized Taming beasts to control the minds of other animals. Force vision Anakin utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future. However, like all Force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. Force sense Anakin utilized Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Dark side. Transfer Force Anakin utilized Transfer Force to transfer life force energy from an individual to revive another individual from death. Force jump Anakin utilized Force jump to leap or jump at great distances. Force Dash Anakin utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Trivia * Anakin is one of the infamous and well known sith Lords known to man * Won his first pod-race at the age of nine * Had at some point saved Obi Wan during one of their adventures * Was one of the few Jedi Knights without the rank of Jedi Master to have a seat on the Council and have a padawan * His wife Padme, son Luk eand daughter Mia Skywalker believed their father was able to come back to the lightsaber while other,s notably Yoda and Obi-Wan, thought he was irredeemable. * Qui Gon was the first Jedi Anakin met. * Is nine years old in the first film ** Nineteen, almost twenty in the second film ** Twenty three in Revenge of the Sith (canon wise), * Is four years Padme's junior. The first episode of Star Wars states Padme was fourteen when she met Anakin and he was nine * Was twenty six when his daughter Mia was born. * Padmé Amidala (wife) * Luke Skywalker (son) * Amelia Skywalker (daughter) * Leia Organa (daughter) * Mara Jade Skywalker (daughter-in-law) * Ben Skywalker (grandson) * Padmé Skywalker-Solo (granddaughter) * Winter Skywalker-Solo (granddaughter) * Jonash Solo II (son-in-law) * Han Solo (son-in-law) * Jaina Solo Fel (granddaughter) * Jacen Solo (grandson) * Allana Solo (great-granddaughter) * Anakin Solo (grandson) * Mara Jade Skywalker (daughter-in-law) * Shmi Skywalker-Lars (mother) * Cliegg Lars (step-father) * Owen Lars (step-brother) * Beru Whitesun Lars (stepsister-in-law) * Gredda Lars (paternal step-grandmother) * Lef Lars (paternal step-grandfather) * Edern Lars (paternal step-uncle) * Jobal Naberrie (mother-in-law) * Ruwee Naberrie (father-in-law) * Sola Naberrie (sister-in-law) * Pooja Naberrie (niece) * Ryoo Naberrie (niece) Notes and references Category:Individuals Category:Anakin Skywalker Category:Skywalker family Category:Male Individuals Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Jedi Knights Category:Episode VI Category:Episode VII Category:Humans Category:Light side Force users Category:Force sensitive